


Poison Apples

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [90]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Snow White - Freeform, Tumblr, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock fairy tale AU, Snow White</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Apples

**Author's Note:**

> thewickedblackcat asked:Please a Sherlock AU with Snow White with Moriarty giving Sherlock the poison apple. Thanks. :)

Pale Skin, Dark hair, a perfect vision of beauty… it was disgusting.

But Sherlock would be a thorn in Moriarty’s side no longer, not if his  
plan worked.

"Would you like an apple dearie" he crooned, in the guise of an old  
woman, offering up a rosy, succulent, _deadly_ apple.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the quality, my mind really wasn’t in it, I haven’t had much sleep…


End file.
